Confessions
by Animarga-chan
Summary: You were walking peacefully, you did nothing wrong. Yep, nothing wrong. You were a good little girl that was about to get some groceries, so why did a snowball hit you right in the face? Not to mention, a poorly made one, too. Reader x Tsuna one-shot for Shirayukiz.Ringo! (a.k.a Ringo-chan!) Merry Christmas everybody! :3 R&R please! (My first reader x character one-shot, BTW)


**I dedicate this one-shot to...*dramatic silence* my best friend...MANNY PACMAN! Nah, I'm just kidding, to...RINGO-CHAN! a.k.a, Shirayukiz. Ringo~ :3 Merry Christmas, Ringo-chan, and everyone! O-hohoho~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, nor Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Oh dear santa, I wish I did. **

**P.S Sorry for any character's OOC-ness!**

* * *

You were walking peacefully, you did nothing wrong. Yep, nothing wrong. You were a good little girl that was about to get some groceries, so why did a snowball hit you right in the face? Not to mention, a poorly made one, too.

Your eye-twitched and you looked at the person who threw the snowball to you. Your eyes softened when you spotted Lambo.

"Hey there, Lambo. What are you doing?" You questioned, tilting your head. You forgot about that he was the one who threw the snowball at your face.

"Gyahahaha~! Lambo-san and his servants are having a snowball fight!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously, but you didn't mind that.

You smiled softly and asked,

"Can I join too?" You decided the groceries can wait.

"OFCOURSE (Y/N)-NEE CAN JOIN!" He shouted, throwing yet another snowball at your face. You blocked it with your left arm.

"Ah! Lam-Eh? (Y/N)-CHAN?! What are you doing in here?!" A voice shouted, making you look up. You spotted Tsuna wearing his snow attire.

"_Uwah~ Tsuna-kun looks so cute~" _ You silently squealed. Yep, you had a crush on him, but the one(Well, atleast YOU think) he loved was Sasagawa Kyoko. And she was the school idol, while you were only a normal student with a normal appearance. You never had a chance, you thought. Never.

Oh how wrong you were.

You smiled at him and replied, "Ah, Tsuna-kun! Lambo-kun here said you guys were having a snowball fight! Can I join too?"

Unknown to you, he was blushing.

"A-Ah..Uhm..O-O-Okay.." He replied. Honestly, they weren't having a snowball fight, Lambo just decided that they would have one and then began throwing poorly made snowballs at random people. But..after seeing your eager face, he couldn't help but just say "Okay." And just pretend they WERE having a snowball fight.

* * *

"Hahaha! Take this!" You shouted as you threw a snowball at Tsuna's direction. You and I-pin were a team, while Lambo and Tsuna were one too.

"HIIE!"

Tsuna immediately ducked behind their base.

You pouted.

In a certain place, a baby with a fedora was watching you guys. He smirked then kicked a giant snowball.

"Eh…." You said, as you watch a big, scratch that, a GIANT snowball was gonna land on you. You froze, and didn't know what to do.

"HIIE! (Y/N)-CHAN LOOK OUT!" Nope Tsuna, that's not gonna work.

Then…

BANG!

"REEEE…BBBBBOOOOORRRRRNNNNN! SAVE (Y/N)-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

In a flash, you were carried by a pair of arms.

BOOM!

The giant snowball crashed on the ground, making a large noise.

You blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And blin-

"(Y/N)-chan! A-A-are you okay?!" Tsuna's worried voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up at him and blushed.

"Tsuna-kun…you.." You whispered, shocked.

Then you did something you were dying to do since you fell inlove with Tsuna.

You went closer to his face and…

Kissed him on the lips.

Tsuna's eyes widened before he processed what was going on.

(Y/N)-chan…His crush…was…kissing him.

His hands shook, same with his body. You pulled back.

"Ts-T-Tsuna-kun…I-I…wanted to…t-t-t-tell you this for a long time now…I…" You were suddenly dropped, and you saw Tsuna trembling and blushing furiously. You stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off of your clothes. You then fake smiled at him.

"Why do you take your clothes off so often? Are you a fan of Gray Fullbuster or something? Haha!" You fake-laughed, "Okay! I'll be going now! See ya!" You shouted, then ran. You blushed, and mentally smacked yourself.

"WAIT! (Y/N)-CHAN!" He shouted, but you ignored him.

_"I'm so stupid! I knew he liked Kyoko-san! Yet I…I.." _ Tears silently trickled down your face. You continued running, then stopped when you couldn't run anymore.

"(Y/N)-chan!" You looked behind and saw Tsuna panting.

_"He actually chased after me…" _You thought then softly smiled.

You faced him and bowed your head down.

"(Y/N)-chan…I…about the kiss earlier.." He said, still in his boxers. You would have laughed if this wasn't a serious situation.

"I...know, I know Tsuna-kun..I know you like Kyoko-san, and I'm so stupid fo-for ki-kissing you like that!" You shouted.

Tsuna then shook his head.

"No, (Y/N)-chan…I DID like Kyoko-chan, but that was a long time ago.." He said.

Your eyes widened.

Really?

"But now…t-t-the one I like is..y..y..Y-YOU, (Y/N)-CHAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He confessed, blushing furiously. Wow, who knew this boy would have the guts to confess?

"T-Tsuna-kun…I..I..I LIKE YOU TOO!" You said, blushing like a tomato. "And yes, I would love to, Tsuna-kun…" You finished, looking down.

"And..by the way, Tsuna-kun..you're still on your boxers.." You said, and giggled lightly when he blushed in embarrassment.

Does this mean you guys were an item now?

* * *

You sighed as you entered your house. Then you froze.

_"I forgot about the groceries..." _You thought. You banged your head on a nearby wall.

* * *

**So...do ya like it? I HOPE YOU DO! IT'S MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF MAKING A Reader x Character! Hope you enjoy this, Ringo-chan! AND YOU, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!**

**And to complete this...*wraps a ribbon to this fic* TA-DA!**

**Don't forget to review or fav, ne!**

**-Animargaret**


End file.
